fanmade_worksfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Butterfly: Shopping Avenger
Plot Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz have to embark on numerous shopping missions at Club Banana to gear up for their stands against Toffee and Mina Loveberry at different locations! Can they gear up in 90 seconds or less and will they defeat those sleazy super-villains? Note: This game parody is based on the Disney Channel web game "Kim Possible: Shopping Avenger". To play the game, click here. You may require Adobe Flash player. The Cast *Kim Possible - Star Butterfly (Star Vs. The Forces of Evil) *Ron Stoppable - Marco Diaz (Star Vs. The Forces of Evil, as Star's boyfriend) *Wade - Eclipsa Butterfly (Star Vs. The Forces of Evil, as Stary's wingman) *Rufus - Mariposa (Star Vs. The Forces of Evil) *Drakken - Toffee (Star Vs. The Forces of Evil) *Shego - Mina Loveberry (Star Vs. The Forces of Evil) Prologue One day, at their secret underground planning base, Star Butterfly, Marco Diaz, and Mariposa were checking to see if they had everything they required for their missions to stop Toffee and Mina Loveberry. Star was wearing a cropped black turtleneck shirt with long sleeves that go to the middles of her forearms and bears her midriff and her belly button, green cargo pants, brown leather gloves with thin cuffs, a red wristwatch on her right wrist, a dark brown utility belt with buttons, magazine holders and canteen holders, and black boots. Marco was wearing a black t-shirt that, blue-gray cargo pants, dark brown leather gloves with thin cuffs, a black wristwatch on his right wrist, a dark brown utility belt with buttons, magazine holders and canteen holders, and black boots. As Marco and Mariposa checked a list of supplies, Star pulled them out to show that they had each and every supply. "Waterproof map?" Marco asked. "Got it," Star replied, reaching into her pocket and pulling what looked like the waterproof map. "Two-way nano-scanner?" "Check!" Star pressed a button on her utility belt and turned translucent and green for a period of time, then back to her normal colors. "Pulsating beacon?" "Right here." She pulled a beeping and flashing beacon out of her pockets and back in. "Okay. And the most important thing of all..." Marco got to the last thing on the list. "Oh, no, I left it at home!" Star cried. Marco gasped in alarm and Mariposa covered her eyes with her hands. "Abort! Abort! Abort!" "Wait!" Star chimed in, implying she was faking. "Here it is!" She pulled a card out of a secret pocket and a "cha-ching!" was heard. "Don't scare us like that, Star!" said Marco as Mariposa uncovered her eyes again and made a sound of worry. "Come on! Bring your Club Banana Frequent Buyers Discount Card and let's get started!" =Star Butterfly: Shopping Avenger= Select A Mission To select a mission, click one of the links below. Arctic Mission Toffee and Fiona Fox are building a giant army of Ice-Bots at a secret Sub-Zero Arctic Lab! A slush sample has been traced by Eclipsa to their exact coordinates, but you will have to gear up first, and you have 90 seconds to do it! Click Here Desert Mission Toffee's hoarding the entire supply of strawberry-scented hair care products at his desert compound! You can still stop him, only if you can gear up in 90 seconds or less. Click Here Outer Space Mission The space agency is missing a shuttle, and Peru has just reported the sun's gone total blackout! Sounds like Toffee and Mina to Eclipsa. You will need to leave as soon as you gear up, or in 90 seconds, whichever comes first! Click Here Jungle Mission Something in the jungle reeks! Eclipsa tracked a cluster of synthetic clouds to an Amazonian volcano right next door to Toffee and Mina's Jungle HQ. You have only got 90 seconds to gear up! Click Here Underwater Mission Toffee and Mina are at it again! They are training an army of Mutant Sushi at an undersea fresh fish factory. You have got only 90 seconds to gear up! Click Here Gallery Star as Kim.jpg|Star as Kim Possible Marco as Ron.jpg|Marco as Ron Stoppable S4E25_Mariposa_Diaz_in_Star's_arms.png|Mariposa as Rufus Toffee_ID.png|Toffee as Drakken S4E35_Mina_Loveberry_peasant.png|Mina Loveberry as Shego Category:Shopping Avenger